


Why Are We Watching This Again

by stannigram



Series: Our Kisses Are Doused In Blood [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Doctor Who References, Doctor Who Spoilers, Fluff, Hannibal wants no part in it, M/M, Stiles wants to watch Doctor Who, Will could careless about what is going on around him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stannigram/pseuds/stannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants Doctor Who marathon. Hannibal distracts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are We Watching This Again

Stiles feels the tears starting as he watches Rory and Amy fling off the tower—falling to their deaths.

He sees Will grimacing in his fight not to yell out, ‘WHY, MOFFAT, WHY?’ And he feels a triumphant smile pull at his face.

Until he sees Hannibal eyeing his people food like it is actually something that came off the farm—and not the people that live on the farm either. Watches him chewing his food like it is nauseating while he seethes at the T.V.. It is kind of endearing, but Stiles feels he is going to get so much of Hannibal’s crap for this marathon.

“Why are we watching this again, Stiles?” Hannibal irks.

Stiles sighs, “So that when I call Will my raggedy man and you my Rory _,_ you will understand that it is the highest testament of my love to you.” Stiles says twirling his fingers in an oblivious Will’s curls, and running his free hand friskily up Hannibal’s calves. Working up Hannibal’s side to grip the diner plate and place it on the ground next to the couch. Before returning his hands to their earlier tomfooleries.

Hannibal stops Stiles’ playful touches and deadpans, “we are not roleplaying a threesome between a time traveling alien, a human, and her robotic boyfriend.”

Stiles pouts—looking to Will for support, but Will is to enamored by the story being played out before his eyes to be privy to Stiles’ plait.

Stiles mopes. “Crushing a man’s dreams is all your good for, Hannibal.” Muttering , he buries his face in Hannibal’s neck.

“That is not what you will be saying in a few moments.” Hannibal whispers seductively into his ear.

Stiles moans when Hannibal grabs his ass. He bucks his hips forward. Withers when Hannibal bucks back. Leans into steal Hannibal’s lips in a fiery kiss. Runs his hands over Hannibal’s—agonizing sensations disrupt Stiles’ ‘fun time’ as they erupt through his head. He looks down to see a book laying on the couch next to him that had not been there a few moments. He hears Will making an exasperated noise and looks over to him.

“Go sex someplace else. I am trying to watch people die here!” Will reprimands, points to them, to the door, and shoos them away.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I am doing anymore.


End file.
